


Just Like You

by Peter_Benjamin_Parker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are arrogant assholes (sometimes), Cute Wade, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Benjamin_Parker/pseuds/Peter_Benjamin_Parker
Summary: "Suddenly Wade holds out his closed fist to him, face now hidden between his knees.Peter looks at him, confused, then at the closed fist.In Wade's fist is a small white flower, a snowdrop, looking impossibly tiny in Wade's big hands."





	Just Like You

Something caught Peter's eye.  
A red spot perched on one of the typical grey roofs was breaking the monotony of the New-Yorker Skyline.  
Curious, he let go of his web, shooting another to the building with the red spot on it.  
He landed on the roof completely silent, inspecting it closely, to see Deadpool sitting on the edge, hands wringing nervously, his legs dangling down towards the almost always crowded sidewalks. On this night they were almost empty, just a few, mostly shady people if Peter was honest, strolling through the streets. Even a hundred meters up he could still hear the sounds of cars, crying people and the music of countless clubs and bars in their periphery.  
The moonlight was shining down on the roof, illuminating the tall and broad figure of Deadpool, lost in thoughts, almost peaceful, such a rare occurence for the loud mercenary. The red of his suit was almost growing unnaturally, standing out, even against the neon-signs of buildings and companies behind him.  
If Peter had his camera with him, he would have taken a photo.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Deadpool grumbled, breaking the for him unusual silence.  
"I know that Yellow." The older man hissed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Peter didnt know what to do, this seemed to be a private conversation.  
"I know that White. Shut the fuck up. I'm gonna do it." Deadpool growled, his hands fumbling with one of the many pouches on his belt.  
"I know, I just... you're probably right, maybe I shouldn't do it." The mercenary mumbeled and let his hands fall into his lap, looking utterly defeated. He didn't like that look on Deadpool, it was just too different from his normal self.

Peter made himself known by making a step, not shielding it with the use of his spider-abilities.  
It was almost unnoticable, but the mercenary's sharp senses detected him immideately. It was honestly impressive, without his spidersense he would be nothing. Wade didnt need something like that all, years of fighting and stealth had turned him into the ultimate warrior.  
"Hey there Spidey!" Deadpool called out to him, his voice lacking his usual cheerfulness.  
"Hey Wade." Peter answered after a few seconds of silence of internal debate and let himself fall down next to the bigger man, letting his eyes wander around the city he loved so much.  
They sat there in silence, Wade's deep, even breaths the only sounds on the roof.  
Peter couldn't take it, often the mercenary was overly loud or annoying, even though Peter knew better than anybody, that that wasn't the only side of Deadpool. He could be kind, even sweet, self-deprecating, but complete silence was deeply unsettling, it just felt wrong somehow.  
"City is pretty quiet today." Peter said casually, hoping to get Wade to talk to him.  
"Hmmm." Was Wade's only answer, his hands fumbling with the glove of the other.  
He hadn't even looked at his butt yet!  
"Only two muggings and a robbery and Im out since 7. The robbers didn't even try." Peter tried again and Wade gave him a small smile.  
Peter could work with that.  
"Did I tell you this? Last week I rescued an old lady from a group of wannabe gangsters, pathetic really -Who has something against old people, as long as they're not nazis or homophobes or anything? - nevermind, I saved her, gave her the purse back, asked if I should escort her home....She takes her purse, smacks me with it and says "Fucking masked freaks!" and runs off. Can you believe it?" Peter babbled with hand gestures, trying to make the  story as funny as he could.  
Wade looked strangely at him through the whole story, but didn't even laugh or say anything, he just formed his right hand into a fist, Peter tried not to seem irritated and continued his story, if something was wrong his spider-sense would have gone off and he knew that the mercenary would never intentially hurt him.  
Wade had pulled his knees to his chest, his hands slung around them protectivly, hand still closed tightly into a fist. His head was resting on his knees, he looked afraid, lost.

Suddenly Wade holds out his closed fist to him, face now hidden between his knees.  
Peter looks at him, confused, then at the closed fist.  
In Wade's fist is a small white flower, a snowdrop, looking impossibly tiny in Wades big hands.  
Peter looks at the little snowdrop with big eyes, every word, every story dying down in his throat. He wasnt sure what this meant, but he was sure it meant something important to Wade...to him.  
Many people called Wade erractic, crazy, but he just wasn't. He didn't fit in a box, he was  complicated, intelligent and his reasons were rarely erractic, just different.

Peter doesn't say anything, lost in thoughts, staring at the flower. Its already slightly withered, the petals slightly dented, but still so small, so simple and yet so beautiful.  
After a few seconds Wade lets out a defeated, small whimper and begins to pull the flower away, his hand shaking.  
"It's beautiful Wade." Peter finally says, pulling himself out of his thoughts.  
"It's for you." Wade whispers, extending his hand again into Peters direction, who takes the flower in his hand, careful not to break it.  
Deciding in a splitsecond, Peter pulls up the hem of his mask over his nose and raises the delicate flower and smells it.  
It smells like spring, earthy, sweet and fresh, he inhales deeply.  
The flower is a complete contrast to the giant, grey, men made city they were in.  
Wade has his face hidden between his knees again, and Peter was almost sure that he was blushing under the mask. The mercenary's arm that was still extended, falling limp to his side.  
"It's autumn. How did you find it?" Peter asks softly, holding the flower with gentle hands.  
"We were on a shield mission in Alaska till yesterday. We didn't even unalive anyone by the way!" he said proudly puffing out his chest, gaining his usual enthusiam for a moment.  
"We were in a forest ,waiting to attack, but those fancy fuckers were really on alert and we got bored. So we strolled around like little, innocent red-riding hood, just much more badass with guns and katanas and grenades and a little less innocent. Everywhere it was snowy and all bad-sighty because of it. Nothing was growing, everything was like all dead because of the cold -I tell you it was fucking freezing there- So we're still walking and everythings white, except for the little green spot on the ground. We went looking and there was this flower. Nothing around it, just itself with its incy wincy petals.  
I looked at it and it made me think of you." Wade told with hand-gestures and generally more of his usual self, but in the end he got quieter, even pensive, looking at the little flower in Peter's hands.  
"W-Why?" Peter asked silently, a funny feeling bubbling inside his chest.  
Wade seemed to shrink into himself, pulling his knees even closer to his chest.  
"Because it's beautiful, just like you.",Wade began and Peter blushed, opening his mouth to say something, but closed it again because Wade went on:" It grows to be so fucking beautiful, even though everything surrounding it is kinda' against it. Just like you."  
Peter blinks a few times, a wave of rapid emotions crashing down on him, he wants to say something, do something, but he just listens...to Wades deep rumbling, soothing voice, his strong heartbeat and his deep breaths.  
"It is so strong that it can even break through everything that keeps the other flowers down. Just like you." Wade continues, his voice as soft as Peter has never heard it before.  
"It gives hope to other things that want to grow to be as strong as itself. Just like you do...to me." Wade murmurs, his hands drawing small circles into the bricks under him.  
"It's not as big, fancy or arrogant as a rose. By the way, we should totally call the rose  'Avenger'. A snowdrop, like you, is simpler, smaller, but in its own way even more beautiful, because it can be strong when the rose has long died. It makes its way through the cold ass snow itself, without help. Just like you."  
Wade mumbles and looks at the moonlight sky, still, thoughtful, like a statue...The perfect picture.  
"It grows back every year, trying again and again. Never giving up. Just like you do.. with me." Wade says quietly, his hands trembling slightly. Peter wants to hold them, reassure him that everything was okay, but he just listens...focused, entirely focused  
on this crazy, perfect man in front of him.  
"It grows beautiful, eventhough ugly flowers grow next to it. Just like you do...next to me."  
Wade says with bitterness in his voice and Peter wants to hug him, but he just listens to the most beautiful person Peter has ever seen, theres nothing ugly about him.  
"That's why I only love this flower Spidey." He murmurs and turns towards Peter, who watches him intently, the flower held in a secure, but gentle grip.  
"That's why I love you." Wade whispers almost inaudible and looks Peter in the eyes, only for a moment, before he looks away, looking so small and vulnerable that it hurts Peter to see him that way.  
Peter doesn't think, doesn't even want to think, raises his hands, pulls Wades mask up to his nose and presses his lips against the other mans.  
Rough lips meeting soft ones and it's perfect, like everything finally fits into place where it hadn't before.  
After a few seconds, Wade reacts and places his giant hands on Peter's hips, incredibly gentle and soft, as if Peter could break when he grabbed even a little harder.  
Peter's tongue is asking for entrance and Wade grants it immideately, welcoming the taste and feel of his baby boy.

They break apart, both gasping for air, Peter has moved onto Wade's lap. His head is resting on Wade's shoulder, who holds him protectivly, shielding him from the chilly night-air that had arisen around them.  
Peter slowly lifts his head, looks at Wades soft gaze and decides in a splitsecond... He pulls of his mask in one move and looks straight in to Wades eyes.  
"My name is Peter." He says softly and places his mask next to them on the concrete.  
Wade only looks at him, taking in every detail of the face he imagined more times than he could even describe. It all was nothing compared to those big brown doe eyes, the soft lips, the tiny little freckles and moles on his face and the wild, unruly chest-nut hair.  
"You're so beautiful Baby Boy." Wade whispers in awe and places a gentle hand on Peters cheek, who smiles warmly at him.  
"I know it seems a little rushed, but... Do you want to eat dinner with me and my aunt tomorrow?" Peter asks, placing his head on the mercenary's warm chest who places a hesitant kiss on Peters wonderful hair.  
"I'd love too." Wade murmurs and holds Peter closer, who lifts his head and places a soft kiss on his jaw.  
"I love you Wade." Peter whispers and Wade feels warm on the inside, as he grabs the small flower and softly tugs it behind Peter's ear, who smiles brightly.  
"I love you too." Wade returns and knows, that for the first time since Weapon X, he is truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> Thank you for reading and a happy New Year.
> 
> Depending on the reception, I will do a second chapter where they will meet May at dinner.  
> So please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
